


Sanctuary

by frantic65



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gap-filler sex that takes place as the credits roll at the end of episode 410.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary

**Title: **Sanctuary  
**Timeframe: **after the credits roll in 410

I lean back against the wall and he slides to his knees before me, hands slipping open my belt and my jeans before smoothing his palms under my black wife beater to stroke gently at my stomach. He smiles up at me in delight as I widen my stance and tug my jeans lower on my waist, exposing my proudly erect cock, truly a thing of beauty that had been missing in action for what felt like an eternity. But then again, losing a ball to cancer and getting the remainder of your family jewels zapped with death rays can really fuck up a fag’s sex life.

I meet his relieved yet lust filled gaze in the dim backroom lighting, and I offer him a sultry sneer of my own before grabbing what I can of his still too short hair, and pointing both he and his talented mouth in the direction of my impatiently waiting dick.

I slam my head back against the wall and groan as his lips close over the head of my cock, and I feel him reach around to grab my ass as he pulls me more deeply into his mouth. I fist his hair roughly as he lets out a hum of appreciation that causes my remaining ball to tighten in anticipation. I tense slightly at the thought that something could still go wrong and cause my woody to wilt. He reads my fucking mind like always and moves his hands from my ass to my lower back, where he rubs comforting circles into my skin even as he encourages me to fuck his mouth harder and faster.

The sheer perfection of his cock sucking skills comes flooding back to me even as I shout out his name and reward his hard work with a mouthful of come which he promptly shares with me as he quickly rises from his knees and presses his way back up my torso.   
I glance around at the curious onlookers and throw them a self-satisfied smirk, knowing every queer in the room is envious of our trademark mind blowing sex that has been woefully missing from Babylon during my medically induced absence.

Suddenly feeling horny as hell and ready to issue another reminder that Justin and I are the hottest couple in a non-relationship around, I shoot a quick warning look at Justin, who just smiles and obediently lets me flip him toward the wall. He hasn’t gotten off yet and is eager as always to put on a show for the boys in the backroom. His sluttiness for me is legendary, and I can almost hear the collective sigh from the general population as he assumes his fuck me position in front of half of Gay Pittsburgh.

Justin’s ass is another thing of beauty definitely destined to be a joy forever to me and my ready to go again cock. I’m proud of his fine butt and it pleases me to no end that when he tricks he rarely offers to bottom, preferring to keep that tight hole primarily for me.

I rip open a condom with my teeth and spit the wrapper in the general direction of a masturbating admirer before sheathing my cock and stroking on some lube. I give Justin’s ass a playful swat, and he lets out a soft yelp as our eyes meet and he matches my shit eating grin. “Ouch!” he laughs quietly, “Stop teasing and fuck me already!”  
I press a kiss to the back of his now sweaty neck as I push my two slick fingers into his ass and home in on his prostate which causes him to push back greedily against my thrusting fingers trying to force contact with his gland again.

“Slut!” I whisper in his ear as I lick my way around to his mouth which is eagerly waiting for my kiss. Our lips meet and the lust ignites between us as quickly and combustively as always, and I pull my fingers free and replace them with my hard as fucking steel cock.

“Do it!” he begs against my lips, “Fuck me Brian. It’s been so long since I’ve felt you inside me. Do it!” he orders, demanding little fucker, but I have never been so happy to obey a command in my life. And as I pushed into his tight hole, I made a note to spank him soon to punish his bossy little backroom display. Then coherent thought was pretty much a thing of the past as I felt him tightening around me as I pounded into him, the past few months of forced abstinence causing us both to need it quick and dirty. Time for slow and gentle later at the loft, but for this first time in fuck knows how long, we were fucking like two animals, and judging by the moans and sighs surrounding us, they were going to need to hose down the back room tomorrow to rid it of all the combined spunk being shot thanks to our inspiring coupling.

All too quickly, I heard the slight hitch in Justin’s breathing that meant he was close, and I reached around and jacked him off as my thrusts became erratic and I felt the sudden rush throughout my entire body that I could now admit I only felt with him.

I collapsed against his back as I caught my breath and kissed his hair as I mumbled nonsense sounds into his ear, causing him to giggle in his post-orgasmic high.

I pulled out gently and disposed of the condom, and he turned to face me, wrapping his arms around my neck and kissing me happily. I was so relieved that my months of sexual frustration had finally come to an end that I let him whisper romantic words of love to me for several minutes before I insisted that we head back to the loft.

It was the perfect place for a celebratory fuck. It was our home, and he was my sanctuary.


End file.
